Fated to love you
by Streinz
Summary: Angel Beats! is a famous anime by Jun Maeda. It has been 3 years since Angel Beats! come to an end, but it makes me or maybe someone else who've watched it not satisfied about the ending. I hope you enjoy this, praise and criticism for the story or typo or grammar error or anything else are very welcome because I'm still an amateur writer, lol. Happy reading!


[English FanFict] Angel Beats! : Fated to love you

Genre : Slice of Life, Fantasy, Romance, Friendship

Author : Streinz

Ps : Angel Beats! is a famous anime by Jun Maeda. It has been 3 years since Angel Beats! come to an end, but it makes me or maybe someone else who've watched it not satisfied about the ending. So, I come into a conclusion to make this fan fiction. I hope you enjoy this, praise and criticism for the story or typo or grammar error or anything else are very welcome because I'm still an amateur writer, lol. Happy reading!

**Prologue**

Everyone's already gone, they've moved on. After that, there's still at the rooftop of the school, the two of them sat, they were talking and watching the sunset. Yeah, the last two people... Yuzuru and Kanade.

Then, Yuzuru talked again "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Kanade just nodded with a simple reply. There's something she wants to tell Yuzuru, but she thought this was not the right time.

"Say, Kanade..."

"I have been thinking about this, how about the two of us live together in afterlife and help another people who lose here to forget and forgive their regret then they can move on. I believe people like Yuri and the others will come to this place."

"And mosf of that reason, I also have a feeling for you. What do you think?"

Kanade didn't give an answer, she just looked down sadly. Hid her own feelings.

Confused about that, Yuzuru call her. "Kanade...? Are you alright?"

Kanade then looked up and face Yuzuru then she answered,

"Gomenasai, Yuzuru. I can't do it, the reason why I was in this world is to find the person who'd given a life to me."

"What do you mean?" Yuzuru asked with a confused look.

Kanade answer softly, "I have a heart disease in the past, but someone has donored his heart to me. However, I don't know that person and I felt so much guilty because I couldn't thank that person who gives his precious heart to me."

She's still continue to speak, "And now, I have found that person. He is you, Yuzuru. I really want to show my grateful because you'd given me a chance to live again. Yuzuru, please say it again to me."

Yuzuru looked down sadly, he then answered

"No, if I do that, you will disappear. I can't do this!" He looks really scared about what happen next if he do that.

"How do you know that person was me?"

"Because, when I stabbed you, I didn't found your heart. It was shocked me a lot. Then, you regain your memories while you were sleeping near my chest and my heart beats faster. There's no mistaken, it was you!"

"Yuzuru, onegai (please) ! Let me believe what you always believe that living is a wonderful thing." Kanade asked again with some hope expression.

Yuzuru looked down again with sadly expression then he tried to spoke again.

"Kanade... daisuki (I love you), please stay with me forever." He pulled Kanade and hugged her tightly, Kanade placed her hands to his back and said,

"Yes. Thank you, Yuzuru. Thank you for giving me your heart."

"Thank you for loving me and showed me that living is wonderful." Kanade said with a sofly voice and smile sadly.

"Kanade... don't disappear! I really love you and I don't want to be apart from you!" Yuzuru began to cry and hugged Kanade more tightly.

"Please stay forever with me!"

"Yuzuru, thank you very much for this heart and your love. The gift of life that you gave to me, arigatou..."

After saying that, she's disappear, the light orbs remain into the skies.

"KANADE...!" Yuzuru still crying and yelled out her name. But, there's no one there.

After that, Yuzuru finally understand and said

"I'll definitely find you, I will meet you and make you fall in love all over again." He looked into the sky then closed his eyes.

Yuzuru disappeared...

God saw the unbelievable scene from Heaven and HE decided to do something and said,

"Somehow, love is very complicated for human. I will give all of them the second chance, I will bring them to the another world. It will be the real world for them. Many things will happen, neither good or bad. But, I believe they can overcome it."

_**End of Prologue**_

**Chapter 1 : Dreams or Dejavu?**

"KRINGGGGG...!"

The alarm was ringing loudly, snooze until 10 minutes.

The orange haired man finally wake up and stop the alarm, he'd been dreaming all night and it feels scary but he remember that he has an exam today at university. So, he can't think about that right now. That's right, Yuzuru Otonashi then quickly take a bath and just ate bread for his breakfast.

"Onii-chan, ganbatte kudasai! (good luck!) you can pass the test." Said his little sister, Hatsune.

"Okay, well then. Ja nee (see you later)." He waved his hand to her and close the door.

Yuzuru Otonashi is a medical student at University of Tokyo, he's now in semester 4. Because of his good grades, he was choosen to be a lecture assistant while the proffesor couldn't come to class. He's also a part of archery club at university.

Yuzuru has a little sister, her name is Hatsune Otonashi who just recovered from an illness and she is in senior high school. Yuzuru's parents already passed away, both Yuzuru and Hatsune can live by themselves because in the past, their family is rich and have a hospital in Saitama city. The hospital is now handled by Yuzuru and Hatsune as a Director and Vice Director. Yuzuru keep this as a secret, so his friends never know about this.

Although Hatsune prefers to be a chef but she cancelled it because she wants to keep the hospital exist as a gift from her parents and make her brother works here too as a doctor later. She also knows that her brother sometimes busy because university's assignment and activities makes him rarely come to the hospital, so after school, Hatsune always come to the hospital for a while.

Everyone's respect Yuzuru not because of his good grades only. But, he does have cool appearance, handsome and easy going with the others. Countless times he received love letters even from the popular girls from the university. But, he rejected them all.

Today, he's almost late because of the long dream that he had along the night. It's 08.00 a.m and the test will begin at 09.00 a.m, so he decided to go to the station and buy a ticket for take a shinkansen.

Fortunately, he arrived quickly at 08.30 a.m at University of Tokyo then someone call him and touch his shoulder.

"Yo! Otonashi, it's rarely to see you come this late. Is something happened?" It was his college's friend on the same major, Kento Igarashi.

"Oh, it's you, Igarashi. No, I just had a weird dream last night so I couldn't sleep well."

"I'm curious, well then after exam tell me the story. I find it's pretty interesting." Igarashi said while he was laughing.

"Yeah... yeah... fine. Let's study for now."

After that, they're going to study, some of the girls go to Yuzuru's seat. One of them is asking with a blush and try to hide it.

"Otonashi-kun, please teach us. Will you?"

Yuzuru just smile and say,"Well, okay then."

The other girls also blush and look away to hide their face, seeing that Igarashi tease his friend, he whisper,

"Hey, prince charming, it's still morning but you already spread your charm." He said with a big grin.

"Hell no! I don't take any interest at all." Yuzuru whisper to him.

Finally, the bell rings and the exam is going to start. The proffesor come and he give the paper for students.

"Listen well, all of you have 90 minutes to finish all of this and I won't give you extended time so do your best and no cheating or you will drop out!"

After said that, the proffesor back to sit then watch all of them.

***Bell rings***

"Alright, times up. Please submit your paper here!" said the proffesor.

All of them sit up then submit their paper, after that they get their bag and go home.

Yuzuru and Igarashi talk at cafetaria, after heard about his story, Igarashi say,

"I think I have come into a conclusion, it is lovesick!"

"Whaaaat?" Yuzuru yelled out and other people who passed by look at them.

"Ssshh... why are you panicking like that, well I think I have to go. I want to buy something, see you later."

"Sorry, it just shocked me, okay then."

The two of them go home.

Yuzuru decide to go to Akihabara first to buy a light novel that his sister wants. He stopped by at the shop then after choose the novel he go to cashier.

"It's 8000 Yen, sir."

He open his wallet then give the money, then he go outside.

On the street, he thought again about his dream earlier but his concentration break when he heard a voice from a girl who's standing near outside the store and humming a song that seems familiar to him.

**~End of chapter 1~**

**Chapter 2 : A Sudden Meeting**

"Naiteru kimi koso... kodoku na kimi koso tadashii yo ningenrashii yo..." she's singing with a sofly voice.

Then she look at her watch and decide to leave that place, Yuzuru still thinking about the song and remember a little that it was the song from a late vocalist in Girls Dead Monster band, but he forget the name of the vocalist and also the song title. He keep wonder and turn back to look at the girl who'd sang that song a while ago. She was walking and Yuzuru follow her from behind.

He place his hand on her shoulder. The girl turn to look, Yuzuru was surprised that she is a beautiful girl with a long silver hair and golden eyes. But, he quickly apologize to her.

He smile and said, "Gomenasai... I just felt familiar when you were singing that song, what was it? How do you know that song?"

The girl seemed surprise too, she thought she just met unexpectedly a handsome and charming man.

"Ah, it's okay. I don't know, I just remembered this song from somewhere but I don't know the title. By the way, have we met before? You look like someone that I knew before or maybe is it just my feeling?" She asked with a confused face.

Yuzuru answered, "Wakaranai, but I think we've met before. You look like someone I knew too well, maybe it's my imagination, I think."

"Oh yeah... anata no namae wa, dare desu ka?" Yuzuru ask again

"Tachibana Kanade desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Said Kanade and she bow her head. "and you're..."

"Watashi no namae wa-"

Before Yuzuru finish his introduction, Kanade already give a proper answer.

"If I wasn't mistaken... Otonashi, desu ka?"

"Ah? Haii, watashi no namae wa Otonashi Yuzuru, yoroshiku nee."

Then, he feel awkward because the silent atmosphere around them between the crowd in Akiba. He try to start a conversation again.

"Err... Kanade-chan, Can we exchange e-mail address? I'm sure we still have something to talk about later and I still have an assignment to do at home."

"Eh? Wakarimashita." She give her phone. "Just write your e-mail here, Yuzuru-kun."

And Yuzuru also give his phone, Kanade write her e-mail dress there.

"Alright, done. By the way, Kanade, are you waiting for someone in here?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure."

"I see, then I'll be going, jaa mata ashita (let's meet again tomorrow)." Said Yuzuru and he waved his hand.

Kanade also waved her hand then she walk to catch a bus. At home, she keeps thinking about Yuzuru then she said to herself,

"It was him. I'm pretty sure that Otonashi Yuzuru in my dream and in reality was real!"

"Ah no way! It wasn't a dream, it is the truth maybe it was memories of the past same as he said."

At home in the bath, Yuzuru also think about what happened today. After he finish the bath, Hatsune knock his room.

"Onii-chan, dinner is ready."

"Okay, I'm going downstairs later."

At the dining room, Hatsune start the conversation.

"nee... Onii-chan looks very happy today, what happened? Maybe it's because the test looks very easy for you, isn't it?" She ask with cheerful face.

"Hehe... that's not about the test. I will tell you later. By the way, today's food delicious as well." He smiled.

"Hontou ni?" Hatsune raised her eyebrows and then she smile and speak,"Well, yakushoku (promise)?"

"Yeah, of course." He then go to bring the plate and wash it on the kitchen.

Meanwhile, at Tachibana's household after dinner.

"Kanade, have you prepare everything you need to go to university tomorrow?" it was her mother, Tachibana Kanzaki.

"Yes, anshinsita, okaa-san (no worries, mom). Well, I'll sleep for now."

"Oyasumi."

"Okay, oyasumi." Said her mother with smile.

It's still 9.00 p.m. Kanade go upstairs to her bedroom, when she's going to turn off the lamp, her phone is ringing. She checks it and there's one e-mail and for her surprise it's from Yuzuru.

From : yuzuru18 .jp

Kanade, can we meet tomorrow at Tokyo Tower?

I have a class at 08.00 a.m, so I guess we will meet at 12.00 p.m.

Oyasuminasai

Read that e-mail makes Kanade smile then she's blushing, she quickly reply his e-mail.

Yuzuru's phone is ringing.

From : kanade_tenshi .jp

Yeah, I'd like to come! I also have a class at 08.00 a.m

Looking forward for tomorrow

Oyasuminasai

After read that message, Yuzuru already got a plan for tomorrow and now he is smiling and whispering to himself.

"Tomorrow I will discover all of this."

Yuzuru then go to bed and sleep.

**~End of chapter 2~**

**Chapter 3 : Destiny has been set for us**

Kanade Tachibana, she comes from a wealthy family. She's in semester 2 at University of Tokyo. She has studied abroad once in London. But, due to the family business circumstance, they have to move again to Tokyo because her father already become a Developer in Games Corporation in Japan, meanwhile her mother become a music teacher at a private school in Chiba.

Six months ago, her father passed away. So, the business now being handled by her relatives and the company moved to Osaka. Kanade wants to lead the games corporation, that's why she choose major of computer science applied in game application. She's also the part of music club at university.

Kanade prefer to take a bus to go to university, she doesn't need a driver because she dislike if someone follow her anywhere, well boyfriend and friends are exception of course, she thought about that.

At University of Tokyo, she's already become popular among the male students and also female students who get along with her.

"Hey... hey. Look! She's new student!"

"Wow... sugoi, she looks cool and beautiful!"

"I heard she'd studied in London before." The girls are talking crowdly.

"I want to date her!" said the man who pass by.

"What? She didn't suit you at all!" said his friend with a jealous tone.

Meanwhile in the changing room, full of baseball player. The blue haired man had been praising by his team.

"Yoo, Hinata, you're really a hero today!"

"Hee... you're exagerating, Takamatsu."

"Well, guys. I'm going now, see ya!" Hinata walk and waved his hand.

"Chotto matte kudasai, Hinata! You don't want to celebrate a party with us?" Takeyama asked.

"Next time, okay? Yui already waiting for me." He said with confidence and closed the door.

"Jeez... Hinata is very damn lucky! He date a cute girl from a famous band!"

"Well... well... it can't be helped. I envy him too." Said the others.

After that, Hinata walk to the coridor and he saw a crowd of student. He's curious so he go downstairs and for his surprise he's seeing someone familiar, so he call her name.

"Tachibana-san?" Hinata called her name.

"You're... Hinata Hideki, right?" Kanade asked.

"Yeah... It's been a while, how are you? Are you also a student here? You look very popular, haha..."

Kanade just sigh and say, "Well, I just came back from London yesterday and enroll here today. Fine, you? Can you tell me where's the administration office?"

"I'm doing fine, oh you just go straight and take the elevator to floor 2. Anyway, if you're also looking for Otonashi, he's in medical faculty at floor 7." He said that with a grin.

"Yuzuru is here too? Well, I'm surprise."

"Yeah... hehe, anyway I have to go, Yui already waiting for me."

"I see, sankyu. Hinata, send my regards to Yui-chan."

"Yup, I will. Jaa ne" Hinata waved his hand and go outside.

After Kanade enter the elevator, people keep talking to each other.

"Hey guys, you see that? She also get along with Hinata!"

"Maybe they're old acquintances."

"I think so."

Meanwhile in the elevator, Kanade look at her watch. She comes very early today and someone poke her shoulder from behind.

"Doumo, Tachibana Kanade-san desu ka? Watashi wa Takahashi Mayura, douzo yoroshiku ne!"

"Yoroshiku, Takahashi-san. How do you know me?

"Of course, everyone already knew because you're popular, ahahahaha..."

"I'm in computer science major too, I hope we can get along. You can call me Mayura, Kanade-chan." She said it with a big grin.

"Okay, Mayura-san. Well, I have to go to administration office first."

"Alright, we will meet again in class, see ya, Kanade-chan!" she waved her hand with smile.

In Yuzuru's classroom

"Otonashi-kun, have you heard about the new transfer student?" Takamatsu asked him.

"No, I don't pay any attention, who is the new transfer student, Takamatsu?"

"A beautiful girl and she looks very familiar to me like tenshi (angel), maybe she knows you too and SSS in the past." He said again while whispering.

"Anyway, call me Christ."

Yuzuru just sighed, "That... again. I'm curious, I'll take a look then."

Yuzuru then walk outside the classroom and he take a coin from his wallet to buy a drink from vending machine. TK also in there and he's practicing moonlight walk while drink. Well, somehow it looks weird but also cool.

TK see Yuzuru bought a drink from a vending machine, then he start a conversation,

"Hey you, it's been a while, bro!" *he speaks english*

"Hmm... *Yuzuru try to remember his name* you're... TK?"

"That's right bro! I'm a coreographer here. See! This is a whirlwind!"

"Haha, I see. By the way, have you seen Yuri?"

"She just go straight there."

"Okay, thanks. See ya!"

"Yow! Take it easy!"

Yuzuru is going upstairs to the rooftop, when he was to turn right, he accidentally he bumped into someone, he quickly turn up to apologize.

"Gomenasai, it's my fault. Are you okay?" said Yuzuru while offering his hand

"Chigaimasu. It's my fault because I didn't pay any attention around." The girl try to stand up and raise his hand.

"Eh?" the two of them shocked at each other.

"K... Kanade?"

"Yuzuru? So you're really here."

"Ah... that's right, so you're the new transfer student, Kanade. What a surprise..."

"Yeah... I don't even know that you're a student here. I never thought that we're at the same university. Why are you at the rooftop?"

"Oh... actually I was looking for Yuri to talk about the gathering, but I didn't find her, so I decide to get a fresh air here."

"By the way, I think we can go together after class end." Yuzuru continued.

Kanade blushed and try to hide it while talking, "Yeah... I think so, by the way Yuri is the girl with a purple hair, am I right?"

"Yeah... what happened? You feel familiar by looking at her?"

"Yes, maybe I've been overthinking..." Kanade answered.

"I think so, well just let it be, after that you'll find that's very usual to think like that. Because anyone have an experience like that." He pat her head.

"You mean... dejavu?" Kanade ask with a confused look.

"Nah, you already know about it."

Suddenly, they heard the bell rings. They decide to walk to their class separately and meet again at the front gate.

**~End of Chapter 3~**

**Chapter 4 : Secret Plan**

Yuzuru already finished with a lecture things, when he was going to go, Yuri open the door and stand in front of him.

"Hey, Yuzuru, I heard that you were looking for me. What's up?"

"Great timing, let's talk at the cafetaria."

They're arrived at the cafetaria and they just ordered ocha (traditional tea from Japan) to drink. Everyone who's still at the cafetaria start to stare at them. Many boys and girls whisper to each other.

"Hey, why the two of them looks very close?" the boy talk to his friend.

"I heard that they're childhood friend, no more than that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I heard the other say it like that."

"I feel relieved then, you know, Nakamura-san is the one that I feel very difficult to get close to her."

"Oh, you mean because she rejected many boys who confessed to her?" his friend ask.

"Yeah, I also think that she also develop a feeling for Otonashi-san."

"That's not true guys. They're just a friends after all. Don't spread gossip at this campus." Suddenly, Yusa the girl from campus radio club interrupt them.

"Yusa-san? Oh right, why don't we ask her because she's also her close friend."

"Listen up, guys. She just not ready to think about romantic things yet and she haven't found someone that she like. She told me that." Yusa explain to them and they just nodded and answer then excused themselves.

Back to where Yuzuru and Yuri held a conversation. Yuri show him the plan on her notebook that has been arranged very well. Yuzuru take a look for a while and ask her.

"Well, Yuri. It's about the gathering that we discussed last week. How many people that you've invited to come? Do they look familiar?"

"I see. Yeah, they appearance and their personality. Everything I saw about them really match what I thought in minds. So what do you think about it?"

"I agree with your plan, maybe I can unravel something later. By the way, what does this "tornado" means?" he pointed out while asking.

Yuri just chuckled and grin then she stood up and tell him, "Ah, can't help it. You will know later, hehe... by the way, ask Kanade-chan to join us." After saying that she walked and waved him goodbye.


End file.
